fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kong, the Prince of the Kingdom Shu
In 245a.d, China was divided in three kingdoms, which are Kingdom Wu, Kingdom Shu, and Kingdom Wei. The territory of Shu located at the southeast of China. Kong is the only son of the king of Shu. The king was 58 years old and suffering from a serious illness. He had been dedicated in reuniting the whole country, but he realized that he could not succeed in the rest of his life. The king wanted his young son to accomplish his last wish, yet Kong was dedicated in learning Kongfu but not ruling the kingdom. The king was disappointed with his son. They had been arguing for years, yet the king could not change Kong's mind. Kong could not live with his father, so he decided to run away from the palace. In an ordinary night of 247a.d, Kong jumped out of the wall of the palace and started pursuing the life that he wanted. He wanted to find a Kongfu master and become his disciple,devoting his life to learning Kongfu. However, the life outside the palace was not as easy as the thought. He quickly ran out of his money, and he had no idea how to make a living as a spoiled prince who had been living in palace for 25 years. He could only beg for food in the day and sleep on the street at night. The world outside the palace was totally different as he imagined. Because of the war, people were suffering from poverty, and the economic kept going down. The world under his father's rule was in misery, and the people could barely survive, yet the rulers and politicians in the palace were collecting heavy taxes and living in luxury. Kong was saved by two Buddhist monks when he starved and fainted on street. The two monks took him to a Buddhist temple called Shaolin, which was one of the top Buddhist temples in China. After staying in several days in the temple, he was moved by the kindness of the monks and the doctrine of Buddhism, and he decided to stay and start learning Buddhism and Shaolin Kongfu. Kong had stayed in Shaolin temple for ten years. In this ten years, he never stepped outside the temple, and he knew nothing about what happened in the world. In 257a.d, Kingdom Wu and Kingdom Wei united to fight against Kingdom Shu. The army of Shu kept losing battles, and the territory of Kingdom kept being invaded. Kong got the news and decided to get back to the palace and help his father. When he returned to the palace, he found that his father died two years ago, and his treacherous uncle take the throne. Kong cannot stand the corruption of the government, so he publicly opposed his uncle because of his incompetent rule, claiming he was the only one who had the right to inherit the throne. The politicians supported Kong to fight against Kong’s uncle and made Kong the new king. Kong ruled his kingdom with Buddhist doctrine, as he advocated love and peace in his rule. He signed truce agreements with the kings of Shu and Wei and eventually stopped the war.